Lyla Firelock-Reddan
Lyla Neve Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a type 2 vampire, and the younger twin of Nyasia Firelock-Reddan. She is the daughter of Tomas and Tannith Reddan, and has 21 other siblings too. She is currently around 14 or 15 physically. She and Nyasia both have the ability of Bond Formation. Appearance She is, of course, amazingly beautiful, and strikingly pale. Like her twin, she was very small as a baby and a child, and will always look slight and fragile, deceptively too. Her hair is thick, and was originally brown but has darkened and become jet black. She also has mesmerising eyes: hers are amber, shot through with streaks of gold and emerald green. She has began dressing darkly and enticingly, in an attempt to hide her shyness and empathy, both qualities she sometimes views as weaknesses. Personality Like her twin, Lyla is sweet, kind and loving, and easy to love. She's a little quieter and shier than Nyasia, and can be a little empathic. She tries to hide this, acting dark and intense. She can sometimes lack confidence, but again tries to hide this, and she hates confrontation. She's particularly attached to her twin and they are inseperable. Home Like the rest of the coven, she lives in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful building, in traditional Japanese style, and it was specifically created for their use by Tomas Reddan. The first floor is a state floor, containing a throne room, crown room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. It also contains a hidden library and a Room of Requirement, and the undergound cells are reached from this floor. The rest of the house is accessed separately. The first floor contains a kitchen, living rooms, receptions rooms, dining rooms, breakfast rooms, a gym, another library, a cinema room and a pool. The second and third floors contain bedrooms, nurseries, guestrooms, ensuites, bathrooms, shower-rooms, toy rooms and playrooms. The final floor is an attic, which spans the entire building and which is often used by the wolfpack which also lives here. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles and reaching the coast in one area. They keep all outsiders away, helped by Lleucu's telepathy and in future Aidan's illusions. In these grounds there are gardens and sportgrounds, as well as Guardhomes and a training yard, and a vast amount of wilderness including woods and forests, lakes, streams, grasslands, cliffs and a private beach. Abilities Lyla shares the same abilities as all other type 2 vampires. She has enhanced speed, strength, agility and reflexes, as well as superhuman senses and the ability to sense the presence of other supernatural beings. She also has longevity and rapid healing. She developed rapidly both mentally and physically and as infant and child, and will continue to do so until she's an adult. Both she and her twin share the additional ability of Bond Formation. This is the ability to create any type of bond one can think of. Lyla is particular adept at forming emotional connections, due to her empathy. The ability's uses include forming emotional connections between people, telepathic bonds, controlling bonds which forces obedience from people and binding charms, ropes and chains. Its first use was to create a mental, emotional and physical bond between the two, so that they share emotions and thoughts, and are stronger when together Family & Coven Lyla's birth family includes: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncle - Robert Firelock *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Twin sister - Nyasia *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey She is also a member of the Firelock Coven, which are like an additional family, aunts and uncles and cousins. The extra members are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Sam, Lowri, Carina, Danielle, Phoebe, Stella, Caleb, Kyler, Chase, Vyasah and Levi Capet *Lewis Smith *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History The twins were born prematurely, due to the stress Tannith was experiencing over Tomas being accused of killing humans and therefore breaking one of the coven's laws, a crime punishable to death. She did kill him after the childbirth, and effectively abandoned her family in her grief. Fortunately, it was revealed that Tomas had been framed and he was recreated. The family was reunited, the twins were named and healed of their prematurity. She was then raised by the family for the next year, and was unaware of her mother's recent deaths and revivals. Etymology Lyla is a Persian name which means "dark haired beauty". This could refer to her vampiric beauty and her dark hair colouring. Neve is a Gaelic name which means "radiance" or "brightness", again a possible reference to her beauty. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2